


Girl at the Rock Show

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everybody is human, F/F, Lydia likes a lot of black, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People write poems, books and make movies about this moment. Allison readied herself because she was going to live it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl at the Rock Show

The venue was crowded.

Already Allison could feel the collective buzz of excitement coming from the audience. She made sure to find a safe place toward the front. She looked around for her friends Malia, Kira, Erica and Cora. It took her a moment to zero in on their location and waved at them to get their attention.

“Hey, Alli! Are you excited to see Industry Drive?” Erica asked happily as the group situated themselves in the front of the audience.

The venue was small, but Allison still found that the little black box theatre was roomier than the last. She also made sure to thank whoever did the upkeep for that theatre because instead of the venue looking dirty and grimey, it gave off a clean cut rocker vibe without the expense of her allergies.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting all week for this?” Allison replied with a bright smile. School had been brutal at best, but she muddled through the week in one piece.

In an instant the house lights went down and a spotlight on the stage got everyone’s attention. The crowd started to cheer as the band made their way on stage.

-

As Industry Drive started to play their last song, that was when Allison felt a presence to her left, a girl with strawberry blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and a cute smile captivated her attention. Allison also noted that the other girl could work all black like no other woman she has ever seen.

“You should go talk to her!” Malia yelled in her ear as the heavy guitar riffs reverberated over the crowd.

Allison turned to her friend, a small blush coloring her cheeks. “I don’t know. I mean, what if she’s into those hardcore types. I look like a preppy compared to everyone else in here.” She replied suddenly becoming insecure.

Malia let out a hearty laugh. “Have you not been listening to any of the songs? Who cares how you’re dressed. If you see someone that catches your eye, you have to at least put yourself out there and try.”

The older girl nodded before aimlessly walking in the ginger’s direction.

People write poems, books, and make movies about this moment. Allison readied herself because she was going to live it.

-

Lydia was shimmying to one of the last songs of the set when she saw a tall brunette gaze in her direction. She’s been looked at before, but never in a way that, someone had found the answer to mankind’s biggest mystery.

She smiled when she noticed the other girl making her way over to her.

“Hey, I- uh. I just wanted to say that I noticed you from across the room. Sorry, I’m bad at this. My name is Allison and I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful.” Allison felt her face get hot from the train wreck that just came out of her mouth.

“I saw you checking me out earlier, Allison.” Lydia replied, she flipped a stray strand of hair from her forehead and continued. “I thought I was going to have to make the first move, but I’m glad you came over. My name is Lydia by the way. Did you want to dance?” She asked looking up into Allison’s dark eyes.

“More than anything.” She replied.

Lydia felt Allison’s hands on her waist as she pulled her in closer. It was surreal how much someone could say with small movements. To Lydia, Allison was silently telling her promises of their future. She found that she didn’t mind at all.

No matter how close their faces got, their lips didn’t touch until the grand finale confetti blew from the sides of the stage.

“That was some show, huh?” Lydia asked after their kiss ended.

“It was definitely life changing.” Allison replied with a bright smile.


End file.
